What Ponyboy Forgot To Tell Us
by sarcasticbananas
Summary: Ponyboy wrote a pretty good english theme. But he left out something, Kealsey. See how she fit in. Oh, and for all you people living in the 21st century, she's one of us! Don't worry its not a love story, it just ties up some loose ends from the book!
1. Chapter 1

Kealsey's POV

"When I stepped out into the bright sunlight, from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman, and a ride home"

Ughhhhhh! I threw my worn copy of _The Outsiders_ to the ground. My sisters were right! I was obssesed! I mean, it's safe to call it "obssesed" when you finish a book for the, what was it now, NINTH time in a month! I put my head in my hands and nearly cried. When I read _The Outsiders_ i got wistfull, tierd my own boring life. When I _didn't _read it, I wanted to so much it was painful. I always felt so menataly attached to that book, I just knew that I was a part of it some how, but I couldent figure it out! What am I? If it was 1965, instead of 2012, I'd probobly be a Soc. I can't say I'm proud of it but its true. My family has a twelve acere estete in western Ohio, and I've never known anything else. But most people would never geuss that I'm rich. By the was I dress and act, most of my friends tink I'm really poor. I like it better that way.

A beep on my clock brought me out of my day dream and back into reality. It was midnight, but I wasn't tired. I stared back up at the stars. Where do I fit into that book? "Wish I knew..." I wondered aloud as comets paraded across the night sky. Then suddenly my bed was jerked out from underme and I was falling. Falling much to far. My room dissapeared and was replaced by a long dark street of low class houses. My fall stopped abruptly as I crashed to the ground, and I shreiked in pain as my left arm was slashed open my some busted bottle. The lights of the house closest to me flased on, and a boy of about sixteen dashed down the steps.

"Hello?"He called warily, asid he half expected someone to attack him.

"Over here... Whoa!" I gasped, rowing dizzy at the lage pool of blood forming around my arm. He came closer, still cautious, them smiled brightly when he realized I was a girl.

"Hey, what happened?" he said hesitantly, as so not to startel me I geuss.

"I...uh...fell" I stammered, feeling, and probobly sounding, like the dumbest person on earth, But he just smiled and said "You wanna come inside?You look like you _might_ needa bandaide!"

"Yeah" I laughed, smileing, though my arm was really begining to hurt. I tried to stand but immidietly collapsed in a wave of dizziness. "I lost to much blood." I mumbled, "I have low blood pressure and if I try to walk now I'll fall. I can't even stand. the boy looked at me like I was speaking French. "I can't walk, or I'll fall down." I spoke slowly and mimed with my fingers. Crap. I didn't mean to be sarcastic. I don't like making enimies, but my temper often makes them for me. The boy didn't look mad though. Amused maybie, but not mad.

"Ah! A damsel in distress! Sure lucky I was here!" and with that he scooped me up and carried me toward his house. We were almost on the doorsteps bafore I realized what had happened.

"Wait.. HEY!"I cried, "I don't even know you!"

"Well I could just stick you ack there to bleed to death but my brothers would kill me so I won't." He grinned a grin that could make even me smile as he kicked open his front door. A grey eyed boy, man, _teen _I geuss, witha mickey mouse T-shirt and long black sideburns, propped his feet up on the old coffee table and cocked an eyebrow. "Woa Soda!" He teased, "Another new broad? Sandy'll be real jealous!"

"Shut up Two-bit" Soda sht back with a wild grin.

Wait... Soda? Sandy? Two-bit! It couldent be. The world started to spin as a boy my age, with auburn hair and grey-green eyes entered the room. Colors swirled together into a shapless mass. I'm crazy, I thought. But I wasn't. As the world faded to blackness I knew, beyond all doubt, that I had started _The Outsiders_ again, but this time I was in it.

**The next chapter will be in Pony's POV, don't worry this isn't a pointless love story! I hope you like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ponyboy's POV

The weirdest way to end your day, is to walk in to find your brother holding an unconcious girl in his arms. Not that Soda's never done this before, just not usally not in our own home. Also, this girl was about my age, she couldn't have been older than thirteen, maybe fourteen. Her left arm was cut up real bad and creating a pool of blood by my brothers feet. Two-bit was on the couch, stareing bewilderedly at the freckled girl twiching in my brithers arms, and Soda was to petrified to do anything but stare back.

I'd like to say that I knew exactly what to do and dove into action imidiatly, but I only had time to stutter "Uhhh..." before Darry burst in and shouted his ever constent refrain "What did you do?"

"What? Me? Nothin'!" Soda stammered "I found 'er like this!"

Darry crossed his arms distrustfully, but let it go.

"Who is she?" I asked and Soda realized (probibly for the first time) that he diddn't know.

"Umm, well she kinda passed out so I diddn't have a chance to ask her name."

He cracked a grin and stuck his chin in the air to show he had won the argument. I rolled my eyes and redirected my attention to the girl. She had light blond hair which was curled into itself and tied back in a long curly poneytail, not down like most of the girls I know have. Her hlf open eyes were a light blue-gray, like mist in the ocean and she surprisingly wore no makeup. Her clothes were unusual as well. She diddn't have on a dress or skirt like girls usaully have. No, she was dressed like us, in tight jeans and a plain white T-shirt that was becomeing red from her blood.

I don'treally know when it occored to us that we should wrap up her arm, but by the time it did the left side of her shirt was thickly caked with dried blood, she was extremely pale. And I mean like _scary _pale. So, we wrapped her arm and changed he shirt. Well Darry changed her shirt, the rest of us were kicked out for that part, and Two-bit went home grumbling about how there's never any "action" at our house any more. Then we laied her on the couch and hoped that she'd wake up soon, cuz she has a lot of explaining to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry For The Shortness of this chapter! I promise the next one will be longer!**

Kealseys POV

I woke up early in an unfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar couch. My arm was abandaged unexpertly and it hurt like heck. I tried to remember what had happened the night before but for the love of me i couldent. It wasn't until i saw the pile of cigarettes on the small, aged table in the center of the room, and heared the light snores of three teenaged boys comeing from the hallway.

My wish had come true. I was "livin' the dream", so why was I so dang miserable? I tried to blink back tears but they came anyway, stinging my raw cheeks as I tried to brush them away. Finally I gave up and let them drip down my overly freakled nose. I'll cry now, I thought, I don't wanna look like a wuss later, when I met the gang. I didn't know what to expect with these oklahoma boys. I've never even been to Oklahoma! Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream erupted from the far bedroom, ending my daydream abruptly and bringing me to my feet. I dashed across the room to the doorway, the only thouht in my mind was to end what was causeing Pony (it had to be pony, who else in _The Outsiders wakes up screaming) _so much pain. The door was open. Soda was sitting strate up in bed, trying to wake Ponyboy, who was writhing in pain, twisted up in his sheets. This was bad. This was scary bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Ponyboy's POV

Darkness. Blackness. Fear. Pushing down on me. I couldn't breath.

"Help me!" I shreiked "make it stop!" Someone was shaking me.

"Poney wake up!" I was jolted awake. Soda stopped shaking me and I sighed with releif .

"I couldn't wak ya pony, scared the heck out of me. Are you ok?" he finaly stopped for breath.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said. Shakily regaining my composture. I grabbed a cigarette and lit up. That would cool me down

"Did I wake Darry?" I asked

"Nah" Soda laughed "He acts like a rock and sleeps like one too!" I smiles, only Soda could'a gotten a smile outta me then. I saw the girl for the first time, standing in the doorway akwardly, as if she soulden't be there.

"Are you alright?"She asked softly, she seemed a little afraid of us,"I heared screaming, did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah..." I replied causiously, "How did you.."

"Lucky guess." She cut me off hurridly while absintmindidedly brushing back a loose peice of hair.

"So little missey," a gruff voice came from behind her, "I think it's about time you tell us who you are." It was Darry. The girl let out a little shreik and whirled around to face him.

"Uhh... m... my names K... Kealesy." She stammered, "Who are you?" She looked as though she already knew.

"I'm Darrel Curtis,"He said,"These are my brothers Sodapop, and Ponyboy." I waited for the snicker or confused look that we usually get but it never came. She only nodded. Darry continued, "Sodas the..."

"Cute one!" Soda finished with a smile, "and the scrawney ones Pony!" I rolled my eyes, but I still felt myself flush with embaresment. The girl, Kealsey, laughed softly and smiled good naturedly. Soda stuck out his hand for her to shake, thats kinda his thing, he hasn't met anybody until he shakes their hand. So he stuck out his hand, and instead of shakeing it, she flinched back agienst the wall in a panic. Soda's laughing eyes filled with confusion, and he slowly loward his hand. Kealsy laughed nervously. Jeez this girl was jumpier than Johnny.

"Hey are you a greaser or a Soc?" Soda always says the fist thing that comes to his mind. She didn't seem to mind though.

"I dunno," She sighed, "We don't really have greasers and Socs where I'm from." Hhm. If she's not afriad of us because we're greasers then why is she?

"Where are you from?" I asked just to be part of the convorsation. She mumbled some numbers. 2012 I think? Whats that got to do with anything? "What?"

"Ohio"

"How di'ja get here?"

"Long story."

So she didn't want to tell us. Fine.

"Where do you live? Are your parents worried?"

She didn't respond. Here eyes were suddenly fixed on something we coulden't see, and they were brimming with tears.

"My parents don't exist"She finally choked out. That stunned us. We were no strangers to a parent's death (well duh!) but she didn't say that they were dead, she saied they didn't exist. Darry recoverd first.

"Do you live ANYWHERE?" He asked slowly. Kealsey suddenly looked distrustful.

"Why? Are you gonna call the state?"

I could see that Darry was debateing on weather or not he should anwser honestly.

"Maybie" He decided, "if I have to."

She was out the door in a flash.


End file.
